cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:-Price-
Welcome Hi, welcome to UAOACC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Soccerissocool11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soccerissocool11 (Talk) 20:38, April 30, 2012 Re: Welcome Lol, ok then. :P 79% of stair accidents happen on the stairs. 20:42, July 3, 2012 (UTC) yeah we need rules Yeah we do need some rules for that. Right now im really busy. I have a big party im throwing coming up this weekend, i have soccer, and other stuff like trips. Sp if you whant to you can make a set of rules but just check with me. thanks 15:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC)soccerissocool11 15:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeh we can chat Yeh I'll try to make it on chat on of these days, get back to me ASAP. Since I don't really go on chat alot, it might be better if you just email me. Im only gonna be on the internet for about another 10 min, so if your on maybe we can talk really fast but, if your not, just email me at hockeyandsoccer@peoplepc.com and we can talk there. :) LIKE OH MY GLOB BRAD!!! 19:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Darn I missed it, I'll email you :) The Doctor 20:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Retarded arguement. You are by far the biggest moron I have ever met on the internet. What do you mean stop posting nonsense gibberish? I do not post random nonsense you jerk. I only talk about the censorship because I am absolute CN fanboy and I absolutely despise the censorship. I only renamed Always Watching's page because he was a moron and he is forever banned anyway. BTW MangoCat is AlwaysWatching. Also, you just swore. YOU JUST THE "S" WORD. YOU JUST BROKE THE RULES. I also know that it was you who has been editing some of my comments. I know it was you who edited one of my comments to 'trolololol'. You were the guy who edited another of my comments by putting a "note" and calling me a noob. You know what that is? SPAMMING AND TROLLING! BTW, noob is still a swear. Also, I went to your account and found this: #I don't think that 1 extreme guy should be an admin.... all he does is make tons of comments, did they even look at the contributions? Just because you made 160 edits doesn't mean they were good edits. #Yes, I just said that, and also I don't think comments are a good reason to get a title. I worked every step of the way to get here. LEAVE ME ALONE!!! So what if I make a lot of comments, at least I talk about the censorship UNLIKE YOU! Have you seen your latest commentt? It was 'LOL'. Did you know that most forums consider just saying 'lol or 'haha' instead of talking about the topic is considered SPAMMING! Now if you have any more weak complaints about me instead of talking about the actual censorship topic then please hurl yourself out of a plane and land face-first into the deepast part of the Grand Canyon. I don't call myself Extreme_Z7 for nothing. PriceRocks245: MangoCat is not Always Watching. I know who it is, but these people aren't ready to know. I know he's banned and stuff it's still spam and you made it a page so that happens. Technically I called the comment nooby. Noob is not a swear Dr. Genius. Nobody's really ever gonna read the reason it lasts for a short time, so who cares? This is not a forum. I don't talk about censorship much because I don't really have much to say. It sucks, and should be stopped. Nuff said. I shall not hurl myself out of a plane, sorry. You should be banned for this but I'm giving you 1 more chance, so I would stop being rude. I don't call myself Pricerocks245 for nothing, unlike you. That's just a screen name dude, as for me, Captian Price rocks. The Doctor 04:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) And another thing. . . You say that I have no real contributions? FYI, I was the one who made the facebook group and facebook page. I am also facebook friends with JerryJackson42 so if you do ban me, I can still contact Jerry. DEAL WITH IT. BTW, Jerry was the one who told me MangoCat is AlwaysWatching via facebook chat. PriceRocks245: I don't have a facebook, and I don't care about the facebook group. Good for you, friends with jerry, he still has common sense, people don't just go like "oh he banned my friend BLARGH UNBAN" And also, trust me. I know who A.W. is. I know more about him then you'd think.... I'm not so stupid that I wont notice a thread being deleted. Sorry bro. The Doctor 04:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Spam Pages What sort of pages did I create? The only pages I remember creating were template pages o.O 15:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. One of them became an actual page somehow. The Doctor 17:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) You guys need to STOP! Please stop arguing. Its getting on my nerves. There is no reason you should be putting all this negative energy towards eachother but, rather towards the censorship. If you guys dont stop, I'm going to have to take drastic meashures and ban you for a few days. Also, if you know who always watching is, YOU NEED TO TELL ME! If you dont, ill have to assume you odnt whant to tell me and you will be stripped of your adminship and banned for 3 days. Im not kidding here, its getting annoying. Pricerocks and Extreme, this is the first and last warning, not kidding here Blockage I got blocked so....yeah. Like the other things said it was my bro. not me. i'm innocent. <3 Youtube * cough Check your Youtube inbox. * cough Banned Song Welcome to The Nether! Where you are banned! So pull up a chaaaaair! Wait i disintagrated them. Get over your block @pricerocks245. Youll be in The Nether, for a pretty long time!! You are banned forever, you broke the rules of this glorious wiki! http://i1054.photobucket.com/albums/s481/celestedog/Avatars/Enderman.png Chilled Enderman http://i1054.photobucket.com/albums/s481/celestedog/Avatars/Enderman.png 18:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Who cares if we are giving up time! This wiki is all the time we use down here in the Wikia. We love it in this wiki. Too bad you are never allowwwwed back! Well A.W. Inc certainly doesn't like you now. Yeah. As much as I dislike Price, this song thing is pretty stupid. Phoenix Wright (talk) 22:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I was bored, so I decided to drop in. Problem? I've got five passports, I'm never going to jail! (talk) 05:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't get it? ~Price bitch I slipped onto chat for a second and waited to see if anyone would autobahn me. Problem? I've got five passports, I'm never going to jail! (talk) 10:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Dude! Hey, it's been ages! Yeah, just send a PM to https://www.facebook.com/jerryjackson42official and we'll get chatting, OK? I'm curious as to how life's been. Also, I'd much prefer if you mesage me via writing on the page's Wall. I'll be able to send you a friend request from my personal account, and we'll get down to talking. I hope to hear from you soon.